Xorax (Russian)
by Raggedviking
Summary: Что такое резюме просто несчастным куча слов


Мои родители были первыми падают сильно заболел от болезни мы теперь знаем как Xorax. Я могу живо помню моего отца лежал на кровати, а его мышцы Спазмед и он подпер собственной рвотой. Я стоял как его стороне, замороженные на месте и отказавшись покинуть как я сдержался рыдания, своих учеников, расширяя до вся его глаз не было, как чернильной черноты. Он пытался говорить, повернув голову ко мне, но открыв рот только вывел другой торрент рвоты. Я помню, как то говорил, но, что детали теряются на меня сейчас. Я помню, смотрела в его остекленные глаза, как его дрожь стала менее выраженной, и он вдруг очень тихо. Я испустил вопль и побежал в мою комнату, неподготовленного и не желая смотреть правде в глаза. Моя мать была первой пройти, то мой старший брат, который только что исполнилось 17 лет, и, наконец, мой отец. Я не считал, что я мог бы заразился сам - если бы это было на самом деле заразителен - Я просто подумал, что мне повезло, хотя трагически повезло в том, что.

Они приказали мне в главный зал, где мне удалось поймать взгляд четырнадцати других детей моего возраста говорят, направления и подал в составе. После того, как вся группа была рассмотрена, мы начали наш поход на улицу, которая была видение хаоса и разрушения. Мы услышали шумы грабежей и отчаяния от наших домов, но мы не рисковали от во внешний мир в течение многих недель, опасаясь поймать сами болезни.

Я заснул в углу, прижавшись в одеяло, что ранее держал маму теплая, ее духи сделаны гнилостный запах несколько терпимым, возможно, как раз достаточно, чтобы я мог дрейфовать прочь. Я помню постоянное стучать рядом, ряд приглушенных запросы противоположной стороне моей запертой двери. Они кричали выживших, глядя горячо для тех, кто был еще жив, несмотря на прорыв. Я бросился к двери и отпер ее к лицу, что я приеду, чтобы определить, как Day-Crew. Их лица были затемняется больших противогазах, оснащенных своего рода капсулу по обе стороны от их щеках, их дыхание было медленным и мониторинг, их голоса были почти невозможно услышать по их механическую хрипы. Они были покрыты с ног до головы в черном регулирования HAZMAT материала с апельсиновым текст читальном DAY-CREW на спине.

Были еще более День-Crew, что горели трупы, упавшие на улицы, пытаясь очистить землю как они держались на расстоянии от полученных газов. Мы молча проводили в задней части большой грузовик, который взял нас на юг, подальше от городов и пригородов и в густых зарослях леса.

Когда фургон прибыл в ступор, двери распахнулись, чтобы показать больше Дэй-Crew, который возвестил нас на лесной поляне. Мы допрашивали о нашей воздействия тех, кто с Xorax, и если мы чувствовали никаких симптомов, как тошнота или головокружение; том, что мы все стали свидетелями наших членов семьи заболеть, и безуспешно пытались их лечить, мы все прекрасно в любом физическом смысле.

День-Crew первоначально сказали нам, что они были в недоумении о нашем иммунитета к болезни, как любой, кто вступил в контакт с ним был уверен заболеть несколько часов спустя, так это был шок, чтобы увидеть, что некоторые из нас жили в этом кошмар на целые недели. Как они вводят дополнительные тесты и задали больше вопросов, тем не менее, нам сказали, что иммунитет был привязан с гормональной клетки, что болезнь была, используя угрозу иммунной системы, и так как мы были слишком молоды, чтобы иметь должного развития его, эта болезнь была не в состоянии заставить нас заболевают.

Нам сказали, что День-Crew хотел изучать нас, что мы будем жить под покровом леса в карантин. Они надеются извлечь лекарство от нашей группы, которые могли бы быть использованы для исцелить мир и избавить его от Xorax болезни.

Они старались изо всех сил казаться позитивным в свете ситуации, но было очевидно, что даже они были сомнительно их усилий, и что не было никакой гарантии, для любого из их испытаний до конца.

Тем не менее, они продолжали настроение оптимизма и обещали нам, что мы спасти бесчисленное количество жизней с нашими усилиями. Они построили изолированной деревни в лесу, предоставляя нам каждый с самодельной дома вырезанной в стволах деревьев вокруг области, я был во главе с простой дом на дереве, у которого была односпальная кровать на дальнем конце и стол в середине . Нам сказали, что первое, что на следующее утро мы собирались уже наша кровь принято, так что мы не разрешалось ничего есть до сих пор. Я был прекрасен с этим, я не был голоден в течение нескольких дней, образ моей матери, отца и брата переполнен мыслями вместо. Я не получал много сна, лес был щебетание сверчками, и приглушенный грызня Ночного-Crew продолжил меня в ранние часы.

Мы были разбужены на следующий день и подал в одну линию до уже анализ крови. В то время как иглы были подготовлены для нас, нам сказали, что мы должны были бы получить прививку, что бы помешать нам переживает период полового созревания, чтобы сохранить гормон, который может привести к излечению. Он никогда не был разработан на в то время, что мы никогда не сможет вырасти, или есть дети, но это было маловероятно, чтобы жить за первые несколько часов после заражения, не говоря уже в ближайшие несколько лет, так что наша взрослая жизнь было сочтено необходимым жертва.

Это продолжалось в течение нескольких недель, мы бы продолжать получать прививки и заверил, что лекарство скоро возникают, но раз становились отчаянными. Я взял в подслушивая приглушенных разговоров Ночного-Crew в ночное время, стало легче разобрать, что они говорят в течение долгого времени, когда они сидели под окном моей спальни рядом с треск огня.

Я обнаружил, что наш лагерь был лишь одним из многих в окрестностях, и что они вывод, что Xorax изначально пришли из моря на Запад. Они прошли вокруг страшилками людей, которые жили на берегу, которые пострадали худшее, что они пошли полностью бледным и что они начали прорастать наросты прочь их локти, бедра и напряжении. Они должны были быть сохранены постоянно увлажненной, иначе их кожа начнет шелушиться и корки. Их зрачки были расширены и вся их глаз окрашен в черный цвет, на этом немного я вспомнил моего отца, сидя на диване и корчась от боли.

Был еда в горах, один заверил другой, они собирались его в массовом порядке, может быть, чтобы сохранить его от порчи. Другой заговорил, показывая, что им удалось найти ожидали женщин, которые не подвергались воздействию Xorax, и что они держались в горах к рождению своих детенышей от болезни. Тема вернулся в их нынешней ситуации, и они начали обсуждать наш лагерь, что наши результаты - в то время как перспективная - были не работал на достаточно быстро. Были обвинения утверждали, и пальцы указал, но в конце концов они поселились на сохранении их настроение положительное, что что-то пойдет гулять в конечном итоге, что мы просто должны еще некоторое время.

Обсуждение вернулись к страшилки на побережье Западной, в котором четко вызвало больной интерес к группе, как они говорили о трупах, которые были найдены вдоль вод и дрейфовал к берегу, каждая с глубокими черными глазами.

Я перевернулся в своей постели, не в состоянии слушать больше историй без образов моей собственной семьи. Глядя вверх к потолку, молясь, чтобы нам удастся найти лекарство в ближайшее время, и что я не должен был бы услышать о людях Запада больше.

Это был почти месяц тестирования, когда то пошло не так - несколько коротких часов после нашей последней вакцинации несколько детей начали жаловаться на искаженном видении. Они могли видеть конечные огни в воздухе, делая свой путь через равнины. В то время как их лица были покрыты их масками, я чувствовал беспокойство, что играют по всей их лицах.

Нам сказали, что они были просто зрительные галлюцинации, и что они будут спадать в течение нескольких часов. Когда я проснулся на следующий день и увидел снаружи, я тоже видела хвостовые огни дрейфующих по воздуху, они запрещают любой обсудить огни дальше, хотя было ясно, что все могли видеть их.

Как мы выстроились, что анализ крови, один из Дневного экипажа стал ужасно плохо, и началась рвота через его противогазе. В бешеной панике нам приказали вернуться в наши дома, как они привели больным членом далеко в лес. Нам сказали, чтобы выйти и организовать себя в линию для обеззараживания. После покрытия всех с мелом, как вещество, они начали отскребать на него с некоторым неприятным запахом жидкости, пока они не были уверены, что мы были в безопасности, чтобы иметь дело с еще раз. Это чрезмерное процедура стала частью нашей повседневной режима, и это, как мы начали называть их "Scrubs", а не свои официальные титулы. Мы были разочаровался, и было очевидно, что они были также.

Визуальные галлюцинации стала ухудшаться, хотя мы прекратили принимать прививки давно. Некоторые дети начали дружить несуществующих животных в воздухе, выступая с тропы света. Я был в ужасе, что я мог бы начать теряю рассудок, а также.

Я не хотел, чтобы подслушать к обсуждению над огнем, что ночь, которая постепенно ухудшалось, которые каждой неделей. С задней отчаяния в их голосе, Ночной экипажа начали обмениваться информацией о других районах.

Еда в горы были загрязнены, и слухи начали появляться, что все рождений привело дефектов, каждый ребенок быть хорошо над здоровой массы тела при рождении своими глазами далеко друг от друга. Они, скорее всего, поддаваться болезни и гибнут, а, было принято решение. Лечение, которое было протестировано на Xorax охваченном пациентов не показал никаких признаков предотвращения болезни, а был просто замедлил ход болезни, чтобы он утверждал жизнь в дни, а не часы.

В то время как это было немного хороших новостей, они сосредоточились на том, как мало было сделано за такой большой промежуток времени, и, как любой с болезнью не должны храниться нанизывая вперед, а скорее, уничтожены, так что они не могли загрязнить никого еще. Был холодность в их голосе.

Я перевернулся в моей постели смотреть огни играть через моего видения, танцевать через мои глаза, пока я не заснул.

Скрабы ушли на следующий день, оставив нас позади, как их неудачного эксперимента. Остальные дети, казалось не знают об этом и решили продолжить подружиться несуществующих животных. В депрессии я надулся спать, только страдать насильственной взрыв спазмы и дрожь в процессе. Я дрейфовал в и из сна той ночью, имея одно повторяющееся кошмар за другим. Когда я проснулся, я услышал нечто пас по моей двери, то, что не мог быть там. Перевернувшись я неохотно посмотрела в воздух, чтобы смотреть заднюю шар света поплавка вокруг моего дома прежде, чем спуститься к моей кровати.

"Здравствуйте, Link. Проснись. Великая Deku Дерево вызвал вас!"


End file.
